Fallen
by luna shinigami
Summary: La fiesta roja no sucedió como Xichen pensaba. Su hermano era el novio mas hermoso de Gusu, aun así, no podía evitar llorar al verlo allí, de pie, el día de su boda. Xichen solo podía gritar, incluso si iba en contra de las reglas del Clan. The Untamed/Mó dào zǔshī


**FALLEN**

**By Luna Shinigami**

**Los personajes de The Untamed no me pertenecen o seguramente tendría a Yibo para mi :P tampoco este fic tiene algún tipo de Lucro con los personajes de Mo Dao Zu Shi de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu,**

**Con ustedes y sin preámbulos… **

**Fallen.**

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Wei Ying había caído.

Lo había sostenido en sus manos y él había caído, Jian Cheng cargo su espada contra la piedra y no supo en que momento la mano de Wei Ying lo soltó cayendo al fuego de la Ciudad sin noche.

Wei Ying había caído.

Wei Ying Había caído.

Wei Ying había caído.

Y él solo su quedo con su mano vacía.

El malvado patriarca Yiling había muerto y todos aquellos que estaban en su contra festejaban como si hubiesen acabado con la hambruna, la lujuria, la peste y la muerte.

Celebrando su caída como quien celebra una bendición.

Se giro luego de un momento, aun con la mano estirada como si tratara de alcanzarlo, como si aun pudiera sentir el peso de Wei Ying en ella y pudo verlo, ver la felicidad y la celebración, veía las espadas chocar con júbilo, celebrando la muerte de Wei.

Su rostro podría no mostrar nada, pero sus ojos, sus ojos oscuros, quisieron poder matar todos y cada uno de ellos, atravesarlos como si no fueran mas que papel, cubrir de sangre el suelo de la Ciudad.

Apretó con fuerza a Bichen, y se interpuso.

Se interpuso en sus celebraciones, se interpuso contra su secta, se interpuso cuando trataron de entrar a los Túmulos funerarios, se interpuso a cambio de su propia seguridad y sabiendo que toda acción cometida allí seria castigada.

Se interpuso como se opuso a Wei Ying.

Se opuso y encontró un pequeño tesoro. A – Yuan. El hijo amado de Wei Ying, hijo de amor, de alma, hijo de corazones, mas no de sangre.

Y lo entrego a su hermano, antes de ser castigado.

Y Allí recibiendo los latigazos, enfrento por primera vez a su tío que era mas su padre y sintió sus frías palabras, la decepción. Aquella que paso por su asociación con el mal.

Por tratar de salvar el mal.

Por tratar de Salvar al malvado patriarca.

Por evitar que Wei Ying cayera y aun así…. Cayó.

Wei Ying cayó. Lo repetía en su mente aun cuando la sangre fluía de su boca y de su espalda.

Wei Ying cayó y no pudo salvarlo.

Wei Ying Cayó.

Y aun cuando fue trasladado a la cueva durante tres años, repetía una y otra vez en su mente la caída de Wei Ying.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía ver el rostro de Wei Ying cayendo de donde jamás podría salir.

Cada vez que sentía sus heridas abrirse, las sentía como un recordatorio y un castigo por soltar su mano.

O simplemente por no caer con él.

Y cuando salió del lugar helado, lo primero que hizo fue buscar su cuerpo y ni los huesos existían, simplemente el fuego los había desaparecido como todo él.

Y no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas solo para Wei Ying como para alguna vez fueron para su madre.

Ambos se habían ido y él no quería reconocer su ausencia.

Apretó su mano y alzo su mirada encontrando un pedazo de tela roja de manera discreta enterrada entre las rocas, sucia, y en las puntas ajada y un poco chamuscada. La tomo con reverencia y la acerco a su nariz, oliendo el ultimo vestigio de Wei Wuxian, de Wei Ying.

Aun olía a él y suavemente le dio un suave beso, para luego atarla a su muñeca.

¿Por qué había sobrevivido a la caída? ¿Al fuego?

Seguramente su cinta roja se había separado del cuerpo de Wei Ying en la caída y fue resguardada entre las rocas tres años, escondida de los ojos de los cultivadores que venían a buscar despojos del cuerpo del Patriarca de Yiling e incluso del mismo Líder de la secta Jin.

El rojo sobresalía de su ropa blanca de Luto y así sería siempre.

Wei Ying estaba con él, así fuese de una manera simbólica.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Tío está enojado, Wangji- aseguró Lan Xichen entrando a la Habitación silenciosa, viendo como su hermano menor estaba meditando de nuevo, Wangji estaba irreconocible luego de que regreso de los Túmulos Funerarios.

Había bebido y con solo una copa, se había marcado con la misma marca que Wei Ying tenia en el pecho, como símbolo de su ausencia.

Vestía de ropa ceremonial de luto, pero le gritaba al mundo que su luto era por su alma gemela, su compañero de vida, Wei Ying, al llevar en su muñeca la cinta roja que caracterizaba al Joven Wei Wuxian.

Y ahora, luego de que algunos niños de la secta molestaran a A- Yuan, había dicho que era su hijo, para perplejidad de los ancianos, de su tío y hasta de la pobre criatura.

-A- Yuan es mío, era de Wei Ying- respondió abriendo un poco sus ojos.

-el niño es un Wen, no es tu hijo Wangji, como tampoco lo fue del joven maestro Wei- el tono de voz de Lan Xichen era calmado, pero solo alguien como Lan Zhan podría reconocer los bajos tonos en la voz amable de su hermano, estaba enojado y también demasiado preocupado.

Se levanto y miro a su hermano fijamente – A-Yuan es mi hijo, es tu sobrino y un miembro de la Secta Lan- movió un poco su cabeza – ese niño no es Wen, sus enseñanzas son Lan-

Lan Xichen vio su mirada y suspiro – A-yuan es mi sobrino y es un miembro de la secta Lan-

Lan Zhan sonrió por primera vez en mas de tres años y Lan Xichen pensó que estaba recuperándolo un poco gracias a su pequeño sobrino.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lan Xichen miro a Wangji a su lado, su hermano había aceptado luego de varias invitaciones por parte de los demás clanes a celebrar el décimo año de la caída del Corrupto patriarca de Yiling.

Muchas veces sus hermanos jurados le decían que debían pedirle a Lan Wangji que los acompañara, al menos para acallar un poco los rumores y él negaba, no iba a obligar a su hermano a asistir a una reunión que le partiría el alma.

Pero este año había aceptado.

Su silencio era preocupante.

Su mirada clara era aún más preocupante.

Y por primera vez en años, Lan Xichen, no pudo leer las expresiones de su hermano menor, como si hubiese creado un muro de hielo como en la cueva de Cold Spring en el cual estuvo retenido tres años.

La única señal de que aun estaba con él era como acariciaba suavemente la cinta roja de su muñeca.

Su tío también iba en silencio, pero diferente, se notaba en su silencio y aunque fuese prohibido, orgulloso de la decisión de Lan Wangji, de que saliera de su caparazón forjado, de ir siempre sonde están los problemas, buscando un alma que jamás regresaría.

Fueron anunciados y entraron los tres con la frente en alto. No faltaron las miradas al menor de los gemelos de Jade de Gusu.

Su belleza etérea y casi inalcanzable. Tal vez solo fue alcanzada por el Malicioso Patriarca de Yiling, aunque viendo bien sus frías facciones y su rostro inasequible, sería imposible hasta para el Patriarca de Yiling enamorarlo.

Jin GuangYao se acercó a recibirlos, juntando sus manos en un firme y reverencia saludo siendo respondido por los tres Lan – Bienvenidos- les aseguro- Segundo Hermano- la sonrisa de Jin GuangYao era suave y dulce, pero Wangji quisiera poder borrársela de la cara, estaban celebrando la caída de Wei Ying en la misma ciudad sin Noche, recordando como entre todos los clanes se habían puesto de acuerdo para asesinar a Wei Ying esa noche.

En su mano, Bichen vibro enojada como su dueño y de la misma manera, la mano que la estaba empuñando la apretó con fuerza desgarradora.

-Tercer Hermano gracias por recibirnos- aseguro Lan Xichen evitando que terminara la reverencia- estamos honrados de la invitación del clan Jin-

-el Líder de la Secta Jin, siempre procura velar por el bienestar de los demás- aseguro con una suave y dulce sonrisa como todo él.

-Por favor sigan a sus lugares asignados para refrescarse un poco antes de la cena y en espera de los demás clanes- hizo de nuevo la reverencia y salió, mirando de reojo la mirada fría de Lan Wangji sobre él.

La belleza fría de Gusu.

El jade de Gusu que había perdido su alma gemela en la lava del volcán que rodeaba la ciudad sin Noche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Lan Xichen estaba mirando un poco el lugar entrada la noche alternaba su mirada al lugar y la puerta donde descansaba su hermano menor.

-Vas a hablar con él- dijo Jin GuangYao saliendo detrás de una de las columnas – pero no sabes cómo, ¿Verdad Segundo Hermano? -

-A-Yao- le sonrió – eres muy suspicaz, solo que se que hay algo raro en Wangji hoy, sus silencios- y vio como Jin GuangYao Alzaba una ceja con incredulidad y no pudo evitar sonreír – Wangji tiene silencios de silencios, a veces su silencio es un grito al cielo y hoy esta en blanco, como la nieve que cae en Gusu, blanca pero no expresiva, fría, pero no voluble, hoy estoy preocupado-

A- Yao se acercó suavemente –¿No crees, segundo hermano, que acepto venir porque está superando lo sucedió? -

Lan Xichen negó – El amor, en el Clan Lan es mas sagrado que las tres mil reglas puestas en la piedra- le miro con una suave sonrisa – cuando alguien del Clan se enamora es una única vez, eterna, jurada, aunque no seamos correspondidos, A-Yao, prefiriendo la soledad que faltar al deshonor de pensar en otro amor- aseguro – y el amor de Wangji supera el amor de todos los clanes juntos, aunque Wei Wuxian sea único error que cometió Wangji en la vida-

A-Yao camino un poco hasta el barandal – mucho se dice de la belleza del segundo Maestro del Clan Lan, Hanguang-Jun, algunos con palabras extravagantes, con una belleza incomparable que solo apareció una vez en una luna Azul, como el brillo de Bichen, pero nada ayuda con su expresión fría y amarga, que lo hace ver como quien perdió a su "esposa"-

Lan Xichen camino un poco acercándose a A-Yao sin mirarlo, solo disfrutando la mutua compañía e incluso la confesión suave de la hermandad que tenían- se lo que dicen de mi hermano menor, se que en sus miradas hay envidia, celos o deseo- aseguró – pero también se que tienen miedo de su reacción o las consecuencias de sus actos-

-Zewu-Jun- alzo su mirada – deberían sentirse envidiados de Wei Wuxian- al ver la expresión de Lan Xichen continuo – envidiado de ser amado de esa forma, de ser amado por alguien del clan Lan- aseguro con una tímida sonrisa.

Tanto Zewu-Jun como A-Yao sonrieron suavemente y luego sus miradas se fundieron el cielo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

-Estamos listo Wangji- entro a la recamara Xichen en busca de su hermano encontrándolo con la cinta de Wei Wuxian en su mano.

-Hace diez años lo vi caer de la montaña- susurro sin mirar a su hermano – hace diez años solté su mano, y hace siete encontré el camino en el volcán para no encontrar ni sus huesos, solo una cinta vieja y quemada-

Xichen se acercó hasta arrodillarse para quedar cerca de su hermano – Wangji-

-No quería amarlo- aseguro – era todo lo que rompía las tres mil reglas de nuestro clan en una persona, aun así, lo ame, cuando llego a Gusu, cuando defendió a su clan para poder entrar y lo ame nuevamente cuando se coló con dos botellas de la sonrisa del emperador- miro a su hermano – Lo ame, cada día aunque lo disfrazara de indiferencia, lo ame cuando rescato a los sobrevivientes del Clan Wen, lo ame cuando alzo a A-Yuan, lo ame antes de morir y lo ame durante diez años- sintió caer dos lagrimas – lo he amado cada día y cada noche cuando duermo, lo veo caer de la montaña, lo veo cerrar los ojos y lo veo ir hacia la nada-

-Wangji- apretó su mano – él…-

-él cayó- le miro – yo sostuve su mano y él cayó y todos celebraron como si hubiesen asesinado a un monstruo, cuando ellos eran los monstruos, cuando tu y yo lo éramos, cuando solo defendía inocentes, ancianos, mujeres, niños, mi hijo es un hijo salvado por Wei Ying- cerro los ojos – y él solo cayó-

Xichen sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos, al escuchar a su hermano hablar de esa manera suave y desgarradora, rebelando su alma destrozada en mil pedazos. Lagrimas por escuchar tantas palabras en su hermano, como nunca desde la muerte de su Madre.

-A-Yuan es mi hijo y es su hijo- aseguro tomando la mano de su hermano – Tu sobrino-

-Mi sobrino Wangji y sobrino de Tío Qiren, que lo ama como si hubiese salido del vientre de tu esposa, como si fuese tu semilla creciendo, como le amo yo, como le aman todos, porque A-Yuan es tu hijo y un digno heredero del clan Lan-

Wangji Sonrió – A-Yuan, Lan Yuan, Lan Sizhui- dijo fuerte el nombre de su hijo-el hijo de Hanguang-Jun y Wei Wuxian- y miro a su hermano con expectativa de un niño pequeño y Xichen, lo repitió-

– A-Yuan, Lan Yuan, Lan Sizhui, el hijo de Hanguang-Jun y Wei Wuxian, el sobrino de Zewu-Jun y Lan Qiren- viendo la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano – ¿crees que puedas ir a la cena de esta noche o te disculpo ante los lideres? -

Lan Zhan le miro – discúlpame, no puedo estar allí, tal vez mañana lo intente- le aseguro – Hoy solo deseo estar solo-

Xichen asintió levantándose y arreglando un poco su traje y limpiando su rostro, saliendo de allí.

-Huan Gege- escucho la voz de Wangji – Ji Didi te ama-

Xichen se giró como victima de una maldición – Ji- Didi, Huan Gege te ama- y Xichen ya no quería ir a la cena, quería quedarse allí con su hermano, quería regresar a Gusu, y jamás dejarlo salir de allí.

Pero eran las obligaciones como Jade de Gusu y el líder de la Secta, y al faltar Wangji no podía también faltar él, así que sus pasos lo llevaron fuera de la habitación, y cada peso se sentía como una tonelada de hielo a su alrededor y por primera vez en su vida, quiso romper todas y cada una de las reglas de Gusu y volver con su Ji-Didi.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

El sonido era fuerte, entre las conversaciones incesantes de todos los miembros de los clanes que en su momento se enfrentaron a Wen Ruohan y a el Patriarca de Yiling.

-estas en otro mundo, Segundo Hermano- aseguro la voz de barítono de Nie Mingjue-he visto al tercer Hermano querer venir corriendo a tu lado al ver la falta de tu sonrisa y tu mirada ida-

-hermano Mayor- saludo – es solo preocupaciones que no deberían alterarme tanto- aseguro- es mi hermano Menor-

Nie Mingjue se hizo a su lado – Al menos tu hermano menor es Hanguang-Jun, sabe defenderse, pero Nie Huaisang no sabe defenderse de este mundo y temo por él o por mi clan si el sigue como Líder de la secta- bufo y gano una sonrisa de Xichen.

-Jamás juzgues un libro por su portada, Nie Huaisang es aun joven y puedes enseñarle más, con más paciencia y no a los gritos- le advirtió juguetonamente – es inteligente y muchas veces su delicadeza la usa para su beneficio-

Nie Mingjue bufo de nuevo, pero también sostuvo una sonrisa suave – es un mocoso irritante, pero es mi mocoso irritante, por eso lo envié con Lan Qiren en la batalla contra Wei Wuxian, es mi hermano, mi responsabilidad y la única familia que tengo- le aseguro.

-a veces es bueno decirle a tu familia que la amas- le dijo Xichen palmeando suavemente el hombro del cultivador mas grande que él- Buenas noches, joven Maestro Nie Huaisang- saludo cuando vio llegar al joven moviendo su abanico, con su sonrisa limpia.

-Líder de la secta Lan- saludo – hermano Mayor y luego su sonrisa se apago un poco y camino rápido contra la baranda abriendo sus ojos – Líder de la Secta Lan, ¿ese…? ¿ese no es Hanguang-Jun? - la mirada de Nie Huaisang era asustada.

Xichen se giró rápido tratando de ver lo que veía el menor de la Secta Qinghe Nie y tuvo exactamente la misma mirada en un par de parpadeos.

Su hermano estaba vestido hermosamente de rojo, de pies a cabeza, incluyendo la cinta en su cabeza, estaba vestido como el novio mas hermoso y esplendido en Gusu, como a Xichen le hubiera gustado entregarlo a alguna mujer que le amara con devoción ciega.

Su hermano era el ejemplo de la belleza y la perfección, pero su hermano también estaba recorriendo el mismo camino de Wei Wuxian hace diez años, su hermano estaba caminando hasta la orilla de la montaña a la boca del volcán.

\- ¡WANGJI! - poco le importo romper la regla de no gritar, poco le importo tampoco la regla de no correr, poco le importo salir seguido por su tío y escuchar la voz de este que resonaba como eco en la nada, poco le importo si le seguían o no, era su hermano vestido de novio caminando hacia el volcán, era su hermano que a cada paso se acercaba mas a una muerte segura.

Era su hermano vestido de rojo, con sus cabellos oscuros ondeándose al viento nocturno de la ciudad sin noche que seria entregado como novio, como un futuro esposo, siendo ya viudo.

\- ¡WANGJI! - grito de nuevo esperando poder detenerlo, no iba a entregarlo a la muerte como su esposo eterno. Ante su grito su hermano se giro con una suave sonrisa – No… No Wangji no lo hagas- le rogo – Ven acá, no te acerques más a la orilla-

-Huan Gege- le dijo con suavidad alzo su mano donde la Cinta blanca de su frente y la cinta roja del cabello de Wei Ying se entrelazaban, en un matrimonio más allá de la misma muerte – Cuida a A-Yuan por mi-

-¡Wangji! - la voz fría de su tío que, agitada, evidenciaba haber corrido y roto una de sus tan amadas reglas – ven acá, Niño- aseguro el hombre con la voz tensa – Wangji-

-Gracias por todo Tío- le miro – ha sido un padre amado para mí- aseguro haciendo una reverencia y cerrando los ojos – pero no puedo más- aseguro.

\- ¡Jamás vendrás de nuevo aquí! - grito Lan Qiren – ¡criaras todos los conejos que quieras! Entraran al receso de las nubes, Wangji, iras de cacería con Lan Yuan, ven aquí- los ojos del anciano tenían lágrimas, porque el novio de rojo en la orilla de la montaña no era su sobrino, era su amo hijo – ¡Ven acá! ¡Y regresemos ya al receso de las Nubes, no tendrás que aguantar a nadie más! – grito.

-Gracias por todo a los dos- susurro y apretó las cintas entrelazadas y dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- ¡WANGJI! - gritaron tanto Lan Qiren como Xichen cuando el segundo paso hacia atrás hizo que Lan Zhan cayera al vacío, uniéndose en matrimonio con alguien con el cual no quedaban ni las cenizas.

Ambos se asomaron sin poderse creer el ver a Lan Zhan cayendo al volcán como hace diez años lo había hecho Wei Wuxian.

El anciano cayó al suelo de rodillas y Xichen solo pudo gritar desgarradoramente por su hermano.

Después de esa noche nadie mas regreso a la Ciudad sin Noche.

Después de esa noche, seria un Mito la muerte de Hanguang-Jun, aquel novio que cayó en las manos de la muerte para encontrarse con su amado luego de ella.

O simplemente como el segundo Jade del Clan Lan había desposado a la muerte en el decimo aniversario de la Muerte del patriarca de Yiling.

Después de esa noche, A-Yuan, Lan Yuan, Lan Sizhui recibió a Bichen, la espada de su padre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUES**

Mo Xuanyu había convocado el espíritu del patriarca Yiling a pesar del precio del sacrificio.

Wei Ying se sintió perdido al encarnar ese cuerpo, al sentirse atacado y pateado por otros seres que causaron el dolor y la locura de Mo Xuanyu al punto de desear la venganza, al punto de sacrificar su cuerpo y su alma para que este cuerpo vacío fuera el recipiente de Wei Ying.

Se movió lentamente y gateo afuera del lugar para caminar despacio y poderse lavar el rostro y quitarse la sangre de encima, cuando lo sintió, movió su mano y aunque en el brazo derecho hubiera cuatro heridas de la maldición que provoco Mo Xuanyu, en la izquierda, había dos cintas entrelazadas, una blanca reluciente con el símbolo de las nubes en ella y la cinta roja que alguna vez le había pertenecido.

-Lan Zhan- susurro sin explicar como aquellas cintas entrelazadas habían aparecido en su brazo -Lan Zhan- susurro de nuevo sintiendo algo en su corazón doler, así que, con suavidad, con reverencia, acerco ambas cintas en su mano y las beso, escuchando desde alguna parte y ninguna.

"_**Wei Ying"**_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

OWARY

Llegue al lado oscuro! No puedo creerlo, estoy escribiendo para el Fandom de The Untamed, auqnue no me comprometo con mas, este Shot me parecio interesante, sobre todo porque hace mas de tres meses no escribo media palabras por diversos problemas familiares, asi que sepan que ame escribir de nuevo.

Este Shot no esta basado en el Mangua sino en el Live Action.

Por cierto todo se lo debo a alguien del fase que subio una canción poderosísima de un fragmento de la película India "Padmaavat" que nada tiene que ver pero me dio la idea.

Asi que si quieren escucharla es:

"Rani Padmavati & Rajput Women Jauhar Scene" por Youtube.

Ante todo Gracias por leer.

Luna Shinigami

Matane!


End file.
